


Thoughts

by xslytherclawx



Series: toujours pur [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been an idiot... and now I'm paying for my sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Gedanken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991422) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Мысли](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476794) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)
  * A translation of [Pensées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821150) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx). 



I'm an idiot. Well... maybe not an idiot... I'm smart, really... but I don't think. I have the same problem as my brother... I don't think.

Maybe it's because I'm a Black. And I know that my mother doesn't want me to think. My father... well, who know what he wants? He's a mystery, and, frankly, he's frightening (but never as frightening as my mother. She's incomparable.)

But the fact is... I sold my soul.

...And now... I'm paying the price.

I'm paying for my sins... and ending my life in the process. It's convenient, isn't it?

Sirius abandoned me a long time ago (or was it I who abandoned him? - No, it's not important now).

The truth is... I want this.

I want to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be writing a lot of these sorts of soliloquy/monologue/drabble/ficlet things lately. And oddly, I like them. This was originally in French - to practise my French - and you can find that on my profile (it's titled "Pensées"). It's basically Regulus being... angsty, I suppose.
> 
> I don't own Regulus or anyone else in the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> As always, comments, praise, and con-crit are valued.


End file.
